Aftermath of Bombshells
by Huddy and B and B Rock
Summary: Set directly after "Bombshells". House nearly dies because of Cuddy's actions, but Cuddy won't fix it with him. Don't worry, there WILL be Huddy.  Read and Review please!  House may be OOC, just warning you. Originaly called Aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting

Waiting

Hoping

Wishing

Wondering

Why'd she go?

She knew I was messed up.

She said I didn't have to change,

But she tried to change me.

Here I am, once again in my bathroom.

Hoping she will rescue me once more,

From the grip of the pills,

My savior,

My enslaver.

Never coming.

I stare at the white pills in my hands.

I want to stop hurting.

I had to take them to stand her surgery.

I though she'd die.

She didn't,

But in a way I died instead.

She left,

And part of me went with her.

Worse then Stacy,

At least I was the one who pushed her away.

Now I don't know what to do.

Love is hurtful.

Should've known it wouldn't last.

She expected too much.

I'm not her dream man.

I'm not even close.

I'm a messed up recovering drug addict who just had a relapse.

I have nightmares of her being torn to bits by zombies,

Sometimes she replaces Hannah,

The girl who died,

The girl who changed my life.

My happiness in exchange for her death.

My rational mind tells me this is false, impossible,

But rationality loses.

Guilt

Grief

Loss

Anger

I take the two pills,

Swallowing them dry,

Then another,

Then one more,

Until a sweet blanket of nothing covers me.

Numb

Painless

Unfeeling

I lost,

The pills won.

I don't care,

I don't hurt

As my thoughts grow foggier,

I think

_Love you Lisa, but this time, I'm not sure I'll get off the bus*_

Then,

Nothing.

TBC…

**This is the first chapter.**

**The next ones won't be in verse,**

**And they will make more sense.**

**This is supposed to be the incoherence of a grief filled man.**

**This is how I deal with the Huddy breakup.**

**Review Please!**

*Wilson's Hear, season four finale, where House is on a bus with Amber when he's in a coma, and he gets off the bus and back into the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Yes, I will change the title to Aftermath*. Here the second chapter in my story. Hope you like it! **

Cuddy was sleeping when the first panicked call reached her house. The second time, Rachel woke her up because she had been woken up by the phone. She grabbed the phone.

"What is it!" she nearly growled, nerves fried by the night before. She silenced her harsh tone when Rachel started crying again.

"Do you know where House is?", It was Wilson. She didn't know and didn't care, but she had to answer him to be polite.

"I don't know and I don't care, we're over." She could almost hear Wilson's eyes bugging out, visualizing his mouth opening like that of a fish.

"Wha.. What do you mean 'we're over'". She almost smiled at the shock in his voice.

"He took pills, so I broke up with him. He was stoned when he came to visit me. Instead of opening up to me about his pain, he took Vicodin." Now, she knew how pathetic that excuse sounded. She was glad she was on the phone, or else Wilson would see the red flooding up her cheeks. She stubbornly convinced herself that it was the right thing to do, but what ever she said sounded hollow.

"Lisa, that's stupid! You broke up with him because he reacted normally for him! His life has been so messed up that he has a stunted emotional capacity..."

"Yes but but he should be better, trying harder, I don't know, being nicer!" She spluttered.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds! House told me that you told him 'you don't have to change' yet you are putting him up to a higher standard then he could ever reach!"

"He lied to me" Cuddy said, trying desperately to cling to her argument.

"Of course he did, but when he told you he was willing to sacrifice his job, and have more deaths in his number for you, he wasn't!" Cuddy hung her head, shamed.

"So where would House be!" He asked, going back to the earlier topic.

"Why, it's not like he's late for work or anything." She shrugged.

"Um, Cuddy, you do know it's 11:00 am right?" She looked over at the digital clock on her bed side table, and gasped when she saw the red numbers blink at 11:01. The emotions of the break up the night before must have messed up her eternal clock. She was now six hours late.

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE AND HOUSE IS MOST LIKELY ODING ON HIS FLOOR AS WE SPEAK!"

"Calm down Cuddy, I'll go check up on him and you can go to work." Wilson hung up, and a tear streaked Cuddy got ready for her morning, albeit six hours later then normal.

**AN: Mwa ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger, sort of. Tell me, should House slip into a coma for a few days and have Cuddy hovering by his bed side, or should he just lock into himself and pretend the last few months with Cuddy? There will be no anything with an "ICK" factor in here. Sorry, but I'm a freaking pre teen, and since the talk is going on in school, I don't what to think about that sort of stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson ran to his car, cursing Cuddy that she'd essentially pushed all of the love House had given her back in his face, just because he dealt with emotions like he usually did.

When he got to House's building, he was relieved that both House's car and bike were still there. At least he wasn't out at some bar, so the bus incident wouldn't happen again. But an OD was just as bad as a bus crash.

He went up to the door of 221B, and he nocked. No answer, and this was never a good sign.

He opened the door, and it was unlocked. That was also never a good sign. When he came in, he saw the hole in the wall, and the lone orange bottle that was sitting in the cavity.

"HOUSE! HOUSE!" He shouted, and getting no answer, he moved on to the bathroom. He saw House lying there, white, with an empty pill bottle in his hand. As soon as Wilson reached him, he took his pulse. It was weak, barely noticeable, but is was there.

He hurriedly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Please state your emergency", and calm, very high and annoying voice asked.

"Vicodin OD at 221B Baker St. Send an ambulance and bring him to PPTH" If this guy had been answering calls long enough, he would definitely be able to guess who had ODed.

"So, it's Dr. House isn't it? I'll be sure to send over an ambulance, so that Dr. Cuddy doesn't fire me on the spot." I decided not to inform his of the breakup. "We'll be there in five minutes".

When the ambulance arrived, Wilson calmed down a bit. The only thing the paramedics could do at the moment was hook him up to IV saline, and put a heart monitor on him.

"Damn you Cuddy, for driving House to suicide. He loves you, but I'm not so sure that you love him." Wilson growled under his breath as the ambulance whined it's way through the streets of Plainsboro.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to have your input on the condition House arrives at the hospital in. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, and there will be Wilson-yelling-at-Cuddy moments in the futures. Huddy haters, stop reading this now, since Huddy will develop strongly soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

House had been in the ICU for a few hours now. He was in a coma, but still on suicide watch. Wilson had made a request of security to keep Cuddy out, because every time she came in, House's heart rate spiked. Wilson hoped, when (not if) House woke up, he and Cuddy would be able to reconcile.

Until then, he had a patient to take care of.

~Later~  
"No, Mrs. Kingsolver, you will not be able to donate your heart to your daughter, because you've had a cardiac arrest."

"I guess your right" the elderly women said, grimacing and rubbing her left shoulder, "I just want what's best for my daughter".

"Your daughter right now has the best chances, since we caught this Cardiac sarcoma early, even though this is a highly malignant rare form of cancer."

"Ok Dr. Wilson, you know best."

In these cases, yes, but in the cases of the heart, as such my friend was in, I knew little, almost nothing, as my three failed marriages showed.

HUDDY HUDDY HUDDY

White, softness.

Is this heaven?

No pain.  
My thigh  
I automatically reach for my broken right thigh,  
to find,  
to my surprise,  
no loss of muscle  
no pain

This is definitely heaven.

I start running, now that I'm suddenly in a field.

I see a window,  
in the floor.

What I see is strange.

My body,  
wired,  
wearing nothing but a hospital gown.  
I see a moniter.

Damn, I'm still alive.

Someones walking towards me.

It looks like the pictures of God from the Bible my father made me read, if I didn't, he'd throw it at me.

"Are you God?"

"Yes, or more correctly, I am how you perceive God."

"I don't believe in God"

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"This is something of my brain shutting down."

"Listen, Greg, I know more about you then you do."

"Like what."

"I know that you believe in God, and that you put up a hard front so that people don't see the bruised and broken child beneath the grizzled exterior."

"Well, I'm not going back there" I said, gesturing towards the window "Cuddy broke up with me"

"She regrets this choice, but she won't admit it to herself. It may take a while, but you will get back together. She'll have to choice, for I have connected your life strings the day you were born." Then the old man morphed into Amber, and she said "Get off the bus" referring to the day, so many years ago, when he was in a coma, where Amber told him to get off the bus.

"I guess, but, this better be worth it, or my attempted suicide might not be so clean!" I jumped through the hole in the floor, and the next thing I knew, I was waking to an empty room.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but first I was overloaded with homework, and then we had to go to Canada to my great-uncles's funeral. 


End file.
